


Clarity

by goodbyelover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Peter's not really in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/pseuds/goodbyelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets her hands on Felix, trying to use him to get to her son. Felix doesn't give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soare/gifts).



> So this has been playing around in my mind forever (thanks to Yuzu) and then a picture appeared of Regina and Felix and I really hope this is not remotely close to what happens, because I will goddamn bawl.
> 
> (Anyway, this is possibly the prologue to a more plotty fic that diverges from canon 8X;; We'll see.)
> 
> (Title from the song Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes because it's part of the Peter/Felix OST I'm creating.)
> 
> You can also find a Russian translation [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1384515) thanks to SirCookieBag! <3

It hurt, when Regina ripped his heart out. Felix had never seen it happen before - it wasn’t really Peter’s style, after all - but the actual feeling sent him for a spin, because suddenly his heart was outside of his body and he could _feel_ her fingers clench around it. 

It was the only thing keeping him alive and he didn’t know how long that would be true.

“We’ll make this simple,” said Regina, holding the heart between them. “You tell us where Pan took my son and you help us get my son back or… I’ll just crush this.” She squeezed in warning and he choked back the cry of pain as her nails dug in, even as a laugh bubbled up underneath that.

It should have just been mere distraction, Felix keeping these grownups away while Peter moved Henry somewhere new, but the Evil Queen had run out of patience and so here they were. His heart in his hands. Her choices in front of him.

“You know, for someone all grown up,” he said, with as much condescension and mockery as he could manage, “You really don’t get it.”

Next to her stood the Savior and Snow White, both pale and shaken, reeking of such desperation. “You don’t have to die,” said Emma. “Pan left you, didn’t he? He just left to watch you die. We can just leave you here, just tell us where Pan took Henry.”

“You know,” he drawled, smirking down at all of them. “Peter Pan’s not the one holding that heart now, is he? So who’s really going to watch me die?”

“Tell me now or I swear I will kill you,” hissed Regina and there was such fire in her eyes. The heart was between them, beating steadily, but so painfully. It made Felix chuckle again, though he wasn’t sure why. 

“Do it,” he challenged, even as she began to tighten her grip. “Do it.” Like this was just a game, a game like the Lost Boys played. 

_Do it._

_Do it, I dare you._

“Give me Pan,” said Regina and this time Felix just spat at her.

“You’re just a sad little queen,” said Felix. He was just a Lost Boy, but he was Peter Pan’s best Lost Boy, wasn’t he? If he had words, he’d have told her that she was nothing compared to Peter Pan. Peter Pan, who found each and every one of them in their darkest, loneliest times. He wanted to ask her if she knew that Henry could hear the pipes. 

“Pan,” said Regina. “Or your life.”

And what sort of choice was that?

“Go to hell.”

He wanted to ask Peter if he was proud of him. 

He couldn't, though. 

The words were stuck in his throat as Regina crushed his heart in her fist.


End file.
